Aortic roots (AR) for use in cardiac surgery are known which are taken either from animals (xenograft—XG)) or from the corpse of a human being (homograft (HG). (See, e.g., Ross, D N, Homograft replacement of the aortic valve. Lancet 1962; 2: 447).
A frameless aortic valve bioprosthesis is known which is manufactured from a valve/aorta complex of a mammal, comprising a tubular body and a multi-valve sealing element abutting the end of the tubular body (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,895).
A frameless aortic root prosthesis is known (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,919) comprising a vascular prosthesis of synthetic tissue with a cuff fastened on the proximal end and a mechanical valve mounted in the cuff.
All the above prostheses, though successfully fulfilling their functional task, have an essential shortcoming. While the coronary arteries are sewn onto the prosthesis, the surgeon must do difficult manoeuvres in connection with the selection of the place for forming apertures in the wall of the vascular prosthesis, cauterising the apertures and sewing the coronary vessels onto them. Different complications can occur during this, due to, for instance, a distortion of the coronary artery, a seal failure of the connection of the artery with the vascular prosthesis and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a valved aortic root prosthesis that simplifies the prosthesis implantation procedure and reduces risk of post-operative complications.